henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Swellview
Swellview is a fictional American city in which the show Henry Danger takes place. Swellview was founded in 1896 and its heroes are Captain Man and Kid Danger. It is known that Captain Man only saves the people who live in Swellview. History Swellview was established in the year 1896, the same year its park was established. The Battle of Swellview was known to have taken place here. The city's first public bathroom opened in its park in 1898. Locations *Back Out Steak House *Big Putts *Charlotte's house *Club 11 *Club Soda *Dunlop House *Glass From The Past *Glass Tech Industries *Hart House *Hey Jean! *Inside-Out-Burger *Jandy River *Jeff's Apartment *Junk N' Stuff *Lil' Biker Shop (Dr. Minyak's second lair) *Montego's *Nakatomi Tower *New Jandy Bridge *Old Maple Grill (abandoned; Van Del's former base of operations) *Pet Me *Rigby's Warehouse (Dr. Minyak's former base of operations) *Rub Me Do *Saint Bernard's Hospital *Sotto Voce *Specs in the City *Spin and Win *Sushi Dushi *Swellview City Hall *Swellview Clock Tower (The Time Jerker's former base of operations *Swellview Junior High *Swellview Library *Swellview Mall *Swellview Medical Plaza *Swellview Monoplex *Swellview Park *Swellview Police Station *Swellview Prison *Yotally Togurt Former Locations *Jandy Bridge Swellview Book of Laws and Ordinances It's revealed in Christmas Danger that there are some dumb rules in Swellview. *It's illegal to wear 2 hats at once *It's illegal to eat ice cream on a cone *It's illegal to take a picture of a rabbit without a permit. *It's illegal to serve food without wearing a hairnet. Although unrelated to the above, many of Captain Man's rogues gallery who have been arrested are often put back on the streets to commit further crimes in Swellview, though it is unknown why this happens. Trivia *Because most shows of Dan Schneider takes place on the West Coast of the USA (San Diego for Drake & Josh, Seattle for iCarly and Los Angeles for Victorious and Sam & Cat), we can speculate Swellview to be on the West Coast too. **In an episode of Henry Danger: Motion Comics, it is shown that Las Vegas is close to Swellview, since Captain Man was able to drive there very quickly. This may hint Swellview is located in the state of Nevada or California. **In Sam and Cat they have soda from Club Soda which hints that Swellveiw is very close to the location of Sam and Cat in Venice, California. *It is mostly like the DanWarp universe's version of Hollywood, because Swellview has its own sign, like the Hollywood Sign. **However, it's mentioned in Secret Beef that Hollywood exists in the Henry Danger universe. **If it's true, Henry Danger doesn't take place in the same universe as iCarly, Victorious, and Sam & Cat, because both Victorious and Sam & Cat take place in Hollywood, and iCarly takes place in the same universe as Sam & Cat (Sam & Cat is a crossover series between iCarly and Victorious). *Swellview's pavement apparently is not so fatal depending on how high you fall, as revealed in Birthday Girl Down when Debbie Putch fell 5 stories and survived but was badly injured. *Though structured like a typical American city, Swellview's laws are unique in that they differ from other county and state laws, as revealed in Christmas Danger. Category:Locations Category:Places